tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Steeler
Steeler hails from a family with blue-collar middle-class background. To get through college, he took an ROTC scholarship and operated heavy equipment machinery. When he joined the Army, he specialized in operating many armored fighting vehicles including many NATO and Warsaw Pact AFVs. Though he is recognized as a tough and dedicated soldier and an officer, he does have a tendency to clash with his superiors. Steeler is one of the strongest G.I. Joe members. His family liked to prove their worth through displays of physical contests and likes to challenge his teammates in bouts of strength and stamina. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Steeler was part of a blue collar middle-class family in Pittsburgh, and was a heavy equipment operator before enlisting in the army. Once there, Steeler entered Armor school at Fort Knox and graduated at the top of his class. He was then assigned to the Cadre- X-AFV Project at the Aberdeen Proving Grounds from 1978-1980. Afterward, Steeler became one of the original 13 members of the G.I. Joe team. He was part of many of the Joes' major missions including the rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart. Steeler, along with Breaker and Clutch, drove his MOBAT tank in the Armed Forces Day in New York City when Cobra attacked and tried to steal the tank. The three Joes defeated Cobra despite the fact that they had no live ammunition, and they nearly captured Cobra Commander. Steeler was part of the mission on which the Joes first met with the Soviets' Oktober Guard. He was involved in many other important operations, as well. After the re-dedication of G.I. Joe headquarters, aka "The Pit", Steeler and many of the other original Joes were taken off active duty. Even so, Steeler continued to occasionally participate in missions with the team. He was part of the security team during the Joes' invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. Steeler's next assignment was to be a part of the contingent of Joes who researched and tested new weapons systems and vehicles for the Joe team. Later, the Joe team was on the losing side of the Cobra Island civil war. A group of corrupt generals in the Pentagon denied having any knowledge of the debacle. When many members of the team were wrongfully taken into custody, several other Joes, including Steeler went underground. He and the other Joes who had escaped arrest organized a mission to rescue Hawk and General Hollingsworth when they were arrested for acting without orders and entering the civil war. During the rescue, Hawk and Hollingsworth were cleared of all charges and the corrupt generals responsible were exposed. Later, Steeler was assigned to training and choosing potential members of the Joe team. During the Joes' major operation into the middle east, Steeler returned to active status and behind the wheel of an armored vehicle (the Pulverizer) during the Battle of Benzheen. During the operation many Joes lost their lives. Early in his career, Steeler often had trouble with authority figures, in particular superior officers. From the beginning he was an important part of the Joe team, and he was always willing to show off his own physical strength. Once on the team, Steeler was less likely to clash with his superiors and enjoyed the camaraderie of the team. Steeler's subsequent missions for the team mostly included training and research & development, but he stayed with G.I. Joe until it was disbanded in 1994. MUX History: Some time after the team was reinstated in 1997, Steeler rejoined the team. In 2012, Steeler was sent by Scarlett to the El-Hassim Military Base in Iraq, to assist in a training program for the Kurdish Rebels operating in Al-Alawi. There he was placed in charge of the Kurds' Basic Tank Training. In 2015 Steeler returned to the Pit in time to organize part of the defense there against the Cobra invasion. In 2017, Clutch and Steeler were assigned to Strike Team Bravo, operating out of the original Pit. Category:Active OOC Notes Logs/Posts 2012 * March 19 - "Eastern Seaboard" Players Steeler is available for Application. For the 2015 Pit attack, Steeler was temped by Starscream. Gallery steeler4.jpg steeler3.jpg steeler1.gif Steeler2.jpg steeler5.jpg steeler6.gif steeler7.jpg steeler8.jpg steeler9.jpg Steeler10.jpg Preferred Vehicles * MOBAT (1982-1985) * MAULER MBT-X (2007) * MOBAT (2008) * Night F.L.A.K. (2013) * Chimera (2015) Category:Cold Weather operatives Category:Night Force References ---- Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Drivers Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:US Army Category:Z Force